1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and apparatus for controlling the operation of an electronic controlled internal combustion engine.
The present invention further relates to an electronic control unit having memory for an internal combustion engine comprised of a first module and a second module in electronic communication with each other and the engine.
The present invention further relates to a fault code memory manager architecture for heavy duty diesel engines consisting of a dedicated monitoring unit module and a fault code memory manager administrator module.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art
Akuzawa, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,936 discloses a malfunction diagnosis system to aid a technician or engineer in diagnosing an internal combustion engine. The diagnostic system comprises an electronic control unit that is operatively coupled to a data storage device and to one or more engine sensors. The electronic control unit is configured to collect data from the one or more engine sensors, comparable collected data with predetermined engine parameter values, and storable collected and compared data in the data storage device in various formats. A computer is selectively coupled to the data storage device. The computer program is configured to display specific sets of data and to clearly display any faulty engine parameter values resulting from the collected data comparison.
Streichsbier, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,079 discloses an apparatus for performing simultaneous data monitoring, logging and controlling of the state of the system. The apparatus includes at lease one system sensor that provides a sensor data signal corresponding to a system characteristic of which the sensor is detecting, a memory that stores data and program instructions, at least one output port that provides an output signal to the system, and the microprocessor that receives the sensor data signal and executes the program instructions to monitor and log data corresponding to the data signal received from the system sensor and to provide system controlled data to the output port.
Hofmeister, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,768 discloses control systems for internal combustion engine. In such control systems, it is known that fault diagnoses are carried out to ensure the functional reliability of the internal combustion engine or the motor vehicle even in the event of a fault. If a fault symptom occurs, the cause of the fault is determined and a diagnosis manager is used as a rule to deactivate the defect control system completely or to initiate an emergency operation function. It is proposed that all information leading to fault symptoms should be listed, the actual cause should be determined by comparison with stored fault profiles and as a result only the smallest possible restriction of the functions of the relevant control systems should be initiated. This has the advantage that the control system can, as a rule, continue to be operated despite the restricted functional scope.